


Good Night Sweet Prince

by Roosterteethlover



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: And even hella sweet at times, But only for ONE baby boy, Damn you wizards, Fluff, Hisirdoux needs a nap, I just want content of them being nice, I loved Merlin and Hisirdoux, Let Me Have That, Their dynamic was so fun, Wizards made me like the trash man, merlin cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Hisridoux is acting off. Merlin wants to know why.
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 273





	Good Night Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeyyyyy! Welcome to my first fic that isn't from a Roosterteeth show! Whoo! I always really loved the Trollhunters series, and Wizards just hit me straight in the feels. It was amazing and I got crazy inspired to write this! So, enjoy!

“For goodness sake Hisirdoux!” Merlin cried, “Another mess? This is the 5th one! In the past hour!” 

“I’m sorry master.” Douxie sighed. “I’ll clean it up.”

“You had better!” Merlin huffed. Though when he looked at his apprentice, he couldn’t help but notice the slump in his posture, the bags under his eyes, the strain in his very breath. Something was wrong with Hisirdoux. That much was quite clear. But what it could be, Merlin hadn’t the foggiest. 

“Archie. May I have a word with you?” the master wizard asked, gesturing for the dragon in cat form to follow him. 

Archie looked between Douxie and Merlin before sighing, “Of course sir.” he briefly turned to Douxie, nuzzling his cheek a moment, “I’ll be back soon.” 

Merlin walked down the hallway and out onto a balcony, the view was lovely as usual. Especially since it was now sunset, the light over Camelot at this time was breathtaking. He could probably spend hours looking at it if he had the time. 

“Sir? You wanted to speak with me?” Archie’s voice broke him from his musing.

“Yes. This is the 5th mess of Hisirdoux’s in the past hour. He… seems more distracted than usual. Is he quite alright? I’m a tad concerned.” he said, hands folded behind his back, and his gaze never leaving the kingdom before him. 

“He’s tired. He wants to be a good student and he hasn’t been sleeping. He keeps staying up late to study spells and the like.” Archie explained bluntly.

Merlin hummed, “I see.”

The cat dragon landed on the railing before him, fixing Merlin with a steady gaze. “You should talk to him. He hasn’t been listening to me, he may listen to you.” 

“He barely listens to me now.” Merlin replied, though he didn’t sound fully convinced himself.

Archie scoffed, “That bullocks and you know it. He hangs on your every word, it’s just… he’s a bit over eager to prove himself. That’s all.” 

Merlin looked away for a moment, considering this. He always knew how eager his young apprentice could be. How could he not with how the boy jumps unto every task given to him with such gusto?

“Just talk to him. Please.” Archie pleaded. 

Merlin sighed, his body following the sound. “I shall… try. But I don’t promise anything.”

Archie nodded to him and flew back inside, heading to Douxie. Leaving Merlin to think things over. 

How would he approach this? He had never been quite good at… emotions. At least… not the delicate one’s like this. He always preached that magic was no shortcut for hard work, but if he could find some spell to fix this, he would. Sadly, no such spell existed yet. So, hard work it was. Joy. 

Taking a breath, he steeled himself and walked back inside. Upon entering the workshop, he was greeted by a rather sweet sight. Hisirdoux was on his back, laughing as Archie nuzzled under his chin. 

“Arch! Come on that tickles!” the boy giggled, pushing playfully at the shapeshifter utop him.

“It seems you two are having fun.” he mused jovially.

Hisirdoux gasped and quickly pushed Archie off of him, earning an indignant, “Hey!” from the shapeshifter.

“M-master! I swear, I cleaned everything up! Archie was just being a bit… playful is all! I’m getting back to work now!” the young wizard in training stammered as he leapt to his feet, his hands wringing with anxiety.

Merlin shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. “All is well Hisirdoux. You are still young yet. You are entitled to a bit of fun now and again.” he shot the boy a playfully chiding look. “Just don’t make a habit of it. Agreed?”

The boy's face lit up and he nodded vigorously, “Yes master! Of course master! Agreed! Very VERY much agreed!” 

Merlin nodded as his face softened with fondness, “Wonderful. Now, I would like to speak with you a moment. Privately.”

Archie nodded at him and with a final nuzzle of his cheek to Hisirdoux’s he flew off. Though if Merlin were to guess he was right outside the door, listening to every word.

There was silence for a beat, and then two, and three, before Hisirdoux spoke. “Is… everything alright master? Have I done something wrong? ...Again?”

Merlin hummed in contemplation, “Perhaps. Though, this isn’t something I would or could punish you for. If it is true.”

“If… what is true master?” the boy asked anxiously.

“Have you been sleeping Hisirdoux? Getting a proper night's rest?” he questioned, hoping he didn’t come off as abrasive. “A young lad such as yourself needs sleep. And from the bags under your eyes, you haven’t gotten much as of late.”

Hisirdoux looked as though he was about to argue before, with a long exhale, his face and shoulders fell and the fight left him as quickly as it came. “Archie told you, yeah? Tch, shoulda guessed that old fur ball would blab. It’s nothing to worry about though master! I’m quite alright!”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “Are you now? I would beg to differ, my boy.”

The lad looked away, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “W-well, I suppose I may be a bit more… eh… stumbly. Like this. But I’ll be fine! I… I just want to be a good wizard.”

“Running yourself into the ground will do you no good in that regard. I can assure you.” Merlin stated firmly before softening his features, and taking a step towards the boy, putting a hand upon his shoulder. “You are a smart boy, and one day, you will be a great wizard. But to do that, you must take care of yourself.”

Hisirdoux sagged under Merlin’s touch, “I just don’t want to let you down.” 

“You won’t.” the old wizard affirmed. “I know you won’t.”

The young wizard in training offered in a small, tired, but no less sincere smile. “That means more to me that you know master.”

Merlin allowed a small chuckle to escape him. “I’m sure it does. Now go. The sun has set, and young wizards in training should be preparing for bed by now.”

“Awww! Right now? Do I have to? I feel I could go for a few more hours.” Hisirdoux whined, his eyes wide and pleading. A look that may or may not have worked in the past, but not now. Not with this matter.

“Yes, right now. I don’t care if you “feel” you can go longer. It’s time to prepare for bed.” Merlin pressed, settling a firm gaze on his apprentice. “I mean it, Hisirdoux. Go.”

The boy grumbled a bit but trotted off to the door, opening it to reveal Archie sitting there. As Merlin suspected he would be.

“Ready for bed Douxie?” the shifter asked, his tone playful and teasing.

“Oh you’re loving this aren’t you? You old fuzzball.” Hisirdoux replied, equally as teasing as he ruffled the fur utop Archies head.

“Only a little, and only because you are finally going to bed at a reasonable hour.” Archie shot back coolly, flitting up to Hisirdoux’s shoulders and curling his form around them. 

Merlin smiled softly as the two left, their playful banter floating through the hallways until they grew too far for him to hear. Was it wrong of him to wish his young apprentice would stay so young forever? To never see the world harm his innocence and wide eyed excitement? He knew what the boy would someday become. But call him selfish if you must, he wanted to keep the boy young like this for a bit longer. 

Merlin sighed heavily and walked to the window, his hands folded behind his back and his gaze fixed forward. Though… he wasn’t looking at the scenery this time. Now… he simply looked, and thought. 

He had a great deal to do someday. He would spend many years sleeping from what he had been told by the future trollhunter, and when he awoke, he would have to convince the boy to give up his humanity to save the future world from Gunmars wrath as well as Morgona’s. It was not an easy thing to ask a child, nor would it be an easy choice to be made. But… he would do what he had to to protect the world from those who seek to harm it. Such was his burden to bear. 

That did not mean he was looking forward to it by any meaning of the phrase. No, he certainly was not looking forward to what he would have to do. But that was many centuries away from now, and could be dealt with then. For now, he would train Hisirdoux, teach him and watch him grow into the wizard he is meant to be. Even if he wasn’t quite there for all of it.

“Master?” speak of the devil.

“I thought I told you to get to bed.” he chided, turning around to face his apprentice, who was now clad in his sleep wear.

“I am! I just wanted to say goodnight… and… thank you. For everything.” the lad said bashfully, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Merlin let out a short chuckle, “Think nothing of it my dear Hisirdoux. Simply get some rest. Before I force you too.”

Hirisdoux smiled wide and bid him a final goodnight before scampering off to his quarters, Archie not far behind. Though, the cat dragon did stop briefly to give him a nod of thanks before he rejoined his master and friend for the night. A nod that Merlin returned, a thank of his own, for Archies transparency with him about Hisirdoux’s condition. 

“Sleep well.” he said softly as Hisirdoux’s footsteps faded away. “Son.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's SFW and I'll try to do it as soon as I can! Have a lovely day you guys!


End file.
